


Peace Sign

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Plot will come eventually because there actually is one, This might be a human!au, everyone has a roommate and we’ll see who’s with who as we go, everyones gAY I make the rules, potential for actual legitimate chapters but probably not, set in smash-verse, so like everyones a human more or less, text-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucario: she just choked link out amsdnskPeach: :(( wish that were meLucario: whatPeach: whatSamus: whatLink: lmao sounds pretty gay peach—Smash gets a little wilder with a groupchat.





	Peace Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I posted this

** _[ FUCK ]_ **

_ [ Samus IS TYPING . . . ] _

_ Samus:  _ SHUT THE FUCK UP OH MY GOD

_ Lucina:  _ NOBODYS TALKING YOU RAT BASTARD

_ Pikachu:  _ suddenly im jared, 19,

_ Ike:  _ god same

_ Kirby:  _ :0)

_ Zelda:  _ what

_ Zelda:  _ nobody’s talking??

_ Samus:  _ somebody is SCREAMING and I am going to FIND THEM and THERE WILL BE CASUALTIES

_ Link:  _ OH lmao that was me

_ Samus:  _ unbelievable. It is LITERALLY three in the morning. Why are you screaming

_ Link:  _ Lucario put an entire spider in my fucking bed

_ Lucario:  _ SNITCH

_ Link:  _ BETTER RUN BITCH

_ Zelda:  _ omg

_ Samus:  _ two casualties tonight lads

_ Marth:  _ Why can’t we go one single night without this

_ Ike:  _ >:((( Wheres the fun in that!!

_ Marth:  _ being able to get enough sleep so master hand doesn’t obliterate me at six am tomorrow

_ Marth:  _ today

_ Marth:  _ dear god it’s three am

_ Mewtwo:  _ PLEASE just have one of them trade rooms with someone

_ Link:  _ nO

_ Lucario:  _ NO

_ Link:  _ I can’t lose my bf

_ Link:  _ Also i dont want to room with mr bowser

_ Lucario:  _ same hat

_ Link:  _ AYy

_ Mario:  _ NOBODY wants to room with Boswer

_ Samus:  _ boy someone has strong opinions

_ Mario:  _ if bowser gets murdered my heart goes out to whoever did it for having to get their hands dirty

_ Samus:  _ okie dokie moving on

_ Mewtwo:  _ /stares directly into camera like on the office

_ Pit:  _ mdNSJSKK

_ Lucina:  _ Mewtwo is off their shits

_ Daisy:  _ off the fucking rails

_ Zelda:  _ nobody is allowed to swear in this christian groupchat

_ Link:  _ the chat is literally named fuck

_ Zelda:  _ ur on thin ice

_ Link: you made the chat zelda _

_ Zelda: THIN ICE Link _

_ Peach:  _ **fuck**

_ Zelda: _ oHH NDMSHK

_ Lucina:  _ peach is ALSO off her shits

_ Daisy:  _ off the fucking roof

_ Samus:  _ shUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP

_ Link:  _ no u

_ Zelda:  _ why is samus screaming

_ Lucario:  _ she just choked link out amsdnsk

_ Peach:  _ :(( wish that were me

_ Lucario:  _ what

_ Peach:  _ what

_ Samus:  _ what

_ Link:  _ lmao sounds pretty gay peach

_ Samus:  _ I CHOKED YOU OUT HOW ARE YOU AWAKE

_ Link:  _ ur choking has no effect on ME

_ Link:  _ I’m GAY

_ Samus:  _ that doENR EVEN MAKE S E NS E

_ Mario:  _ why is the kitchen light on?

_ Pit:  _ oHFUCk

_ Mario:  _ P I T

_ Pit:  _ SCAT T E R!!

  
  


** _[ gay but it’s fine we’re fine ]_ **

_ [ Pit IS TYPING . . . ] _

_ Pit:  _ GUYS I made comfort brownies

_ Peach:  _ why

_ Pikachu:  _ c

_ Pikachu:  _ can I have some

_ Pit: are. Are you ok _

_ Pit:  _ **@Link @Lucario @Roy** y’all want some juice

_ Link:  _ I honger

_ Roy:  _ t h o r s t

_ Lucario:  _ im leaving

_ Link:  _ nO ILL HAVE TO ROOM WITH BOWSER PLEASE DONTEAVW ME WITH B O W S ER

_ Link:  _ RIO

_ Link:  _ RI O

_ Link:  _ arE YOU?? LEAVING ME ON READ??

_ Lucario:  _ mAYB SO

_ Pit:  _ oh no

  
  


** _[ FUCK ]_ **

_ [ Samus IS TYPING . . . ] _

_ Samus:  _ I AM GOING TO TAKE YOUR FUCKING KNEECAPS,  **@LINK @LUCARIO**

_ Link:  _ AHSMDKDK

_ Lucario:  _ TAKE THEM COWARD

_ Samus:  _ IM COMING RIGHT NOW THIS IS NO LONGER A GAME YOU FOOLS. YOU ABSOLUTE BUFFOONS

_ Zelda:  _ disappointed but not surprised

  
  


** _[ OG Squab Lads ]_ **

_ [ Mario IS TYPING . . . ] _

_ Mario:  _ WHY CANT YOU BE NORMAL FOR FIVE MINUTES  **@Link**

_ Link:  _ :))

_ Mario:  _ I’m quitting. Can I quit this. Is this a job. Am I even getting paid. 

_ Pit:  _ stfu with ur midlife crisis ya old geezer

_ Mario:  _ I. Ok. 

_ Link:  _ piT ANDKSJSJ

_ Kirby:  _ !! :00

_ Yoshi:  _ yeah what he said

_ Link: _ pit

_ Link:  _ you ate the my share of the brownies didnt you

_ Pit:  _ m

_ Pit:  _ maybe

_ Link:  _ unbelievable

_ Link:  _ did you save me some

_ Pit:  _ gay fear

_ Link:  _ SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN YOU LITTLE BASTARD

_ Mario:  _ I’m calling the fucking crazy hands on both of you

_ Link:  _ nO WAIT—

_ Pit:  _ PLEASE DONT—

  
  


** _[ Meta Knight has seven kids ]_ **

_ [ Meta Knight IS TYPING . . . ] _

_ Meta Knight:  _ How are all of you little shits doing

_ Ike:  _ y’all ever notice how different meta knight texts compared to how he talks

_ Marth:  _ Yes

_ Nana:  _ yee

_ Popo:  _ haw

_ Lucario:  _ perhaps

_ Ness:  _ yeah!!

_ Red:  _ yeah what’s up with that shit

_ Ness:  _ some wack shit right there

_ Marth:  _ it’s four am can we have this conversation some other time

_ Meta Knight:  _ the knowledge that my children are all alive and well cannot wait, my son

_ Marth:  _ o

_ Marth:  _ ok??

_ Lucario:  _ meta knight has an approximate knowledge of many things,

_ Lucario:  _ but apparently he lacks mother’s intuition

_ Ike:  _ RIO YOU WACK ASS BITCH YOU CRACKED IT

_ Ike:  _ WHY DIDNT I FIGURE IT OUT SOONER

_ Ike:  _ goD DAMNIT HES OUR M O M NOT OUR DAD CHRIST—

_ Marth:  _ oh, no

  
  


** _[ FUCK ]_ **

_ [ Ike IS TYPING . . . ] _

_ Ike:  _ META KNIGHTS MY MOM

_ Meta Knight:  _ I am indeed,

_ Samus:  _ **@IKE ** YOUR KNEECAPS, YOUNG MAN. HAND THEM OVER

_ Ike:  _ YOULL NEVER CATCH ME A L IVE I LITERALLY HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG MOM *LiTERALLY* JUST AGREED WITH ME

_ Samus:  _ A GAME?? A G A ME??

_ Peach:  _ why is Ike screaming

_ Samus:  _ don’t worry sweetie

_ Link:  _ that’s samus for “I took his knees and all his fruit snacks”

_ Peach:  _ I’m sorry I asked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Not sure how you did it this is a MESS. Promise it won’t be like this next time lmao
> 
> Moving on!! Just to clear some stuff up;  
• Zelda and Link are bffs  
• Zelda and Peach share a room  
• Link and Lucario share a room and are also bffs  
\- No, they are not dating lmao
> 
> For the most part, I’m open to suggestions so feel free to drop a comment for hunt me down on tumblr! I’ll link it later!  
I PROMISE it’ll get less messy as we go on! Just wanted to introduce some main groups n stuff lol


End file.
